My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
The My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack 'includes Twilight Sparkle, the Firework Cart, and the Show Stage Gateway. Summary The Festival of Friendship has arrived in Equestria, and everypony is excited. But when the threat of the Storm King arises, Twilight Sparkle and her friends – Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity – embark on a journey beyond their home to save Equestria, meeting new friends and overcoming challenges in the process. Level 1 "The Festival of Friendship" CUTSCENE (A purple sparkle appears in the middle of a black screen. It glides around the screen for a bit. LEGO brick pieces start to form on-screen until they form the My Little Pony: The Movie title. It breaks apart, the pieces falling upwards while the black screen transitions to Canterlot Castle. Cut to the hall. Twilight is pacing back and forth, anxious. Spike bursts in, carrying a pile of scrolls.) Spike: Here you go, Twilight! All your charts and graphs! Twilight: Ooh, I'm so nervous! What if the princesses don't like my plans for the Festival? Spike: Twilight, don't worry about it! Just remember- (Twilight interrupts, turning her head to him, a huge, terrified smile on her face.) Twilight: To smile??? Spike: Uuuuuh, no. That you're a princess too. (Twilight's smile shrinks.) Twilight: Right. (She turns back to the doors.) Twilight: Here goes nothing. (She uses her magic to open the doors, revealing Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. The camera cuts to a side view. Twilight trots toward Celestia. Twilight: Hello, Princesses. Celestia: Hello, Twilight. It's good to see you! (Cut to Twilight.) Twilight: I have an idea that I think will make this Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! Celestia: Yes, we are all excited for it. Cadence: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning! Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but... Songbird Serenade MIGHT be the bigger attraction. Twilight: Well, she is the main event. And to make it EXTRA special, I could use your help! Spike? (Spike drags in a whiteboard, humming. He stops in the middle of the room. Twilight trots up to it and levitates a red marker.) Twilight: Songbird Serenade's performance isn't scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. Based on my precise calculations, to get the very best lighting for the stage, I was hoping you could keep the sun at 28.2 degrees to the south. (Twilight draws the sun above and to the right of the stage, then draws a crude stick figure of Celestia beneath it as she says this. Then she turns to the left.) Twilight: Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon at 62 degrees to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight onto the stage perfectly! (Twilight draws the moon above and to the left of the stage, then draws a crude stick figure of Luna beneath it as she says this. Cut to Luna.) Luna: I- Twilight: But wait, there's more! (Cut back to Twilight.) Twilight: Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon would shine through, creating a truly amazing light show! (Twilight draws an aurora above the stage as she says this. The camera moves up to show Spike's claw tossing yellow glitter into the air.) Spike: Presenting... (Spike holds up a 1×1 flat square tile with Songbird Serenade on it.) Spike: Songbird Serenade! (Spike climbs on top of the whiteboard and starts dancing.) Spike: Yea, yea, yea! Whoo-hoo-WHOA! (Spike falls behind the whiteboard.) Spike: Ta-daaaaaa..... (Twilight spreads out her wings in a "jazz hands" pose with a smile on her face. Cut to the 3 princesses. There's an awkward silence.) Luna: So, you want us to move the sun and the moon....for the party. Twilight: Well, I'd do it myself, but I don't have your magic! (Celestia walks up to Twilight.) Celestia: Twilight, each of us use our magic to serve Equestria in our OWN way. (Celestia raises Twilight's head with her hoof.) Celestia: You already have all the magic you need. (There's a moment of silence.) Twilight: Sooo, that's a no? RD: Yes! (Cut to a cloud in a blue sky. Suddenly, a rainbow streak flies straight trough it, destroying it. Rainbow Dash flies into view.) RD: Skies clear and ready for the festival! (Rainbow Dash flies off-screen and the camera moves down to show the show stage. Cut to Pinkie Pie inflating a long, red balloon. When it's fully inflated, she quickly makes it into a balloon dog. It leaks air out of the back until it shoots off, sending Pinkie backwards.) PP: Whoa! (Cut to Twilight trotting down the busy street with a clipboard and quill in her magic. She trots up to Applejack's stand.) LEVEL START AREA #1 "A Helping Hoof" (We start in a street with vendors. The one we're focusing on is Applejack's stand. Twilight automatically trots up to the stand.) Twilight: OK, just 218 things left to check and then we're ready. Hi, Applejack! Applejack: Howdy, Twi! How'd it go with the princesses? They like your idea? Twilight: No. They think I'll do fine on my own. Anyways, how is your supply of apple cider? Applejack: Actually, Ah'm a little low on cider. I had 'nother barrel-full, but I don't know where Ah put it. Mind helpin' me out? (A large crate next to the stand gives of a magic aura, indicating the Magic Ability must be used. The player uses the Magic ability. The crate slowly moves up into the air, then is smashed into the ground. A light-brown barrel rolls out.) Twilight; Found it! Applejack: Thank ya kindly, Twilight! Uh, mind puttin' it in? (The barrel and the stand give off a magic aura. The player uses the Magic ability again. The barrel is lifted into the air. The stand's barrel is taken out and tossed away, and the new barrel is put in it's place.) Applejack: Thanks, Twi. Good luck! Twilight: You too, Applejack! (Twilight automatically runs far to the right, approaching Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud.) Twilight: Rainbow Dash! RD: Wh-whuh? I'm up, I'm up! (Rainbow Dash takes off, destroying the cloud.) Twilight: Get down here! (Rainbow Dash glides down onto the ground in front of Twilight.) RD: Oh, what now, Twi? Twilight: Shouldn't you be clearing the skies? RD: It's already done. Don't worry. *yawn* I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya. (Rainbow Dash flies off.) Twilight: But there's still some- ugh, nevermind. I'll do it myself. (There are 5 Clouds floating in the air. A hint pops up: '''Hint- '''To destroy Clouds, press jump twice to fly, then fly up to a Cloud and press punch to attack it. Clouds can contain pieces for objects needed to progress. The player does this, and the clouds drop pieces for a valve switch. The camera moves to the right and zooms in on a big gate. Then the camera moves back. The player moves to the gate and builds the valve switch and uses it. The gate opens, and Twilight automatically runs to the right again, this time stopping at a photo shoot with Photo Finish.) Twilight: Hello, Photo Finish. Is everything as it should be? Photo: Ah, princess! Thank goodness you came! My camera won't work! It has NO power! Please help! Twilight: Err, okay. I'll see what I can do. (A crate filled with cameras starts glowing. The player destroys it and the pieces for a Keystone Device come out. The player builds the Keystone Device and the camera zooms in on a banner with a symbol on it. The player activates the Keystone Device and aims the Blank Keystone at the banner. The Reveal Keystone is now activated. Twilight: What in Equestria is this? Some kind of ancient magical artifact? (A hint pops up: '''Hint- '''The Reveal Keystone can reveal hidden objects from other dimensions. Place your character on the Blue, Green, or Orange parts of the Toy Pad to reveal a hidden object. A part of the ground glows green, a part of Photo Finish's photo shoot glows orange, and a part of a nearby wall glows blue. '''Blue- '''Reveals a generator from the DC Comics dimension. '''Orange- '''Reveals a silver LEGO box that contains pieces for a mini-kit. '''Green- '''Reveals a Slurp Access Vent that leads to the Crystal Caverns secret area. The player places Twilight on the blue section to reveal the generator. Then they use the magic ability to attatch a cord from the generator to the camera.) Photo: Yes! It works! Thank you so much, princess! (The Device is destroyed and Twilight automatically runs to the right YET AGAIN, approaching Vinyl Scratch looking depressed.) Twilight: What's the matter, Vinyl? (Vinyl points a hoof toward her turntable and speakers, which are broken.) Twilight: Oh. Um, I'll help you with that. (The turntable and speakers glow. The player destroys them, and the pieces for a Harmony Lock come out. The camera zooms in on a big black crate, then moves back. The player builds the Harmony Lock. A hint pops up: '''Hint-' In order to unlock a Harmony Lock, first activate it by pressing action. Then place your figure on each section of the Toy Pad for 5 seconds each. Each part the figure is on will slowly turn green until it is unlocked. The Harmony Lock is unlocked when all sections of the Toy Pad are green. The player does this, opening the crate, which reveals pieces for a new turntable and speakers. The player builds them. Vinyl trots over to behind the turntable and starts playing some music.) Twilight: You're welcome! (Twilight automatically runs off-screen to the right.) AREA #2 "Preparations" √ Checkpoint! √ (Twilight trots into veiw. We see Rarity putting up a bow on the stage. She turns around.) Rarity: Oh, hello, Twilight! I'm just busy decorating the stage. Twilight: Mind if I help? Rarity: Oh, not at all, darling! Er, could you start with fixing up that dirty old cart? It's simply HORRENDOUS! (The camera zooms in on a broken cart of fireworks, then moves back. The player walks up to it, presses the action button, and is prompted to build the Firework Cart. The player does this, and the Firework Cart is now in the game.) Rarity: Thank you, darling. Um, how about you fetch me some more decorations? They're in that chest over there. (The camera zooms in on a silver LEGO chest a few feet away from Rarity. A hint pops up: 'Hint-' Vehicles such as {Firework Cart} can destroy Silver LEGO objects. The player gets in the Firework Cart, holds the punch button to aim at the silver LEGO chest, and fires a firework at it. It explodes, revealing more decorations.) Rarity: Aaahh! Watch where you aim that thing! You nearly blew me to smithereens! (The player builds the decorations onto the stage.) Rarity: Um, how about you go help Pinkie Pie, darling? I think I've got it covered here. (A trail of studs leads across the stage toward Pinkie Pie. The player follows the trail. Pinkie is inflating balloons.) PP: Oh, hi, Twilight! Wanna help me make balloons? Just turn on that machine over there! (The camera moves to a balloon machine with an Intelligence Panel on the front. Then it moves back. The player moves to the Intelligence Panel and solves it. The machine starts inflating balloons.) PP: Thanks, Twilight! I think Fluttershy needs some help too. (A trail of studs leads onto the stage and down the runway towards Fluttershy. The player follows the trail. Fluttershy is looking left and right.) Fluttershy: It's okay! There's nothing here! Oh, hi, Twilight. Could you help me find the birds? A balloon scared them off. Twilight: Of course, Fluttershy. (The camera moves toward a box that is now glowing, then moves back. The player breaks it, and the pieces for an Appiration Spot come out. The player builds the Appiration Spot and uses it. The player is teleported to the top of the stage, where there are 3 birds. The player walks up to them.) Twilight: Hey, guys, it's OK. There's nothing to be afraid of. (The birds fly down to their perch. The player teleports down, and the camera moves toward a Mini-Access Vent on a tall box next to a large, dark cage, then to Angel Bunny (with the Mind Control icon) next to it. Then it moves back. The player moves to Angel Bunny, mind controls him, and, as him, goes into the Mini-Access Vent. They come out at the top of the front side of the container, next to a small button. They press the button, and the large, dark cage opens. The game will indicate that the Illumination ability must be used here. The player does this, and reveals 3 more birds sitting on a shelf in the cage (don't ask).) Twilight: Come on out, it's OK. (The birds fly out of the cage and onto their perch. The camera moves to Fluttershy.) CUTSCENE (Twilight trots up to Fluttershy.) Twilight: All set? Fluttershy: Uh-huh. Thanks, Twilight. Twilight: It's no problem. I just wish the Princesses would help. RD: Look out beloooow! (Twilight looks up. Cut to Rainbow Dash spinning rapidly toward the camera. Cut to Twilight with a look of surprise on her face. Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight and destroys the show stage. Cut to a shot of a destroyed stage in a cloud of dust. Rarity screams.) LEVEL COMPLETE! Rule-Breaker: 23,000 studs Character in Peril: X Mini-Kits: 0\10. Gold Bricks: 1\24 Level 2 "The Storm King's Invasion" ADVENTURE WORLD (We start at a pile of blue, purple, gold, and sky blue bricks, along with a white Gateway base.) RD: Oops. Sorry. I'll fix it! Rarity: NO-no-no-no-no-nooo! You've done QUITE enough, Dashie! RD: Hey, I said I was sorry! Geez! Twilight: Girls! Don't worry, I'll fix it, no problem. Rarity: That's very kind of you, darling, but I- Twilight: No buts. I've got it under control. (The player moves to the pile, presses the action button, and is prompted to build the Show Stage Gateway. The player builds it, and the Show Stage Gateway is now in the game.) CUTSCENE (We start with Twilight standing in front of the new Show Stage Gateway when suddenly we hear thunder. Twilight turns around and looks up at the sky. Cut to a huge dark cloud moving towards Canterlot. Cut back to Twilight next to Rainbow Dash. Twilight: Storm clouds?! I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash! (Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash in anger.) RD: Uuuhhh, I....don't think those are storm clouds. (Cut to an airship emerging from the now spreading dark cloud. It moves toward the city. Cut to Pinkie.) PP: Ooh, I bet those are the clowns I ordered! (The airship turns sideways and descends, knocking over a tower. Cut to a balloon stand. The tower crushes it. Cut back to Pinkie.) PP: Oooor definitely NOT the clowns I ordered. (The sky is now completely dark with storm clouds. The airship lands on the ground. Cut to the side of the airship. The door opens and makes a bridge. Grubber walks across, carrying a large blue box. He steps onto the ground, puts down the box, which opens up and releases a giant gramophone, and takes out a microphone.) Grubber: Ponies of Equestria! We come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the all-mighty....Storm King! (A banner of the Storm King is unfurled on the side of the ship.) Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, EVIL, message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempest! (Cut to the doorway. Tempest walks out, her broken horn sparking. Cut to Twilight and Spike.) Twilight: Is that a unicorn? Spike: I think so. But what happened to her horn? (Cut to the crowd. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence land in front of the crowd.) Celestia: Tempest, was it? How may we help you? (Cut to Tempest.) Tempest: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? (Murmuring is heard in the crowd. Cut to the 3 princesses. Twilight walks up from behind Cadence.) Twilight: Hi there! Princess of Friendship. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure we can talk things out! (Cut to Tempest.) Tempest: Oh, goodie. All 4 princesses. (Cut to a side shot of Tempest trotting across the bridge.) Tempest: Here's the deal, ladies, I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please. Or we make it difficult. For EVERYONE. (Cut to Luna.) Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's ONE of you, and HUNDREDS of us. (Cut back to Tempest. She chuckles evilly.) Tempest: I was hoping you'd choose difficult. (A pair of...let's call them "storm goons"... emerge from behind her. Cut to a wide shot of more airships emerging from behind Tempest's airship. Cut to a shot of storm goons dropping in from above as ponies run and scream in terror. Cut to Tempest jumping into the air. She takes out a small black orb with a green rift inside, and kicks it at the 3 princesses. The orb hits Cadence, and she is turned to obsidian. Twilight gasps and gallops away. Spike yells and runs away. Cut to Tempest landing, an evil grin on her face.) LEVEL START AREA #1 " Escape From Canterlot " (We start in a street in Canterlot. Everything is in chaos. We see Celestia and Luna.) Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south, beyond the Badlands! Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo- (Another orb hits Celestia, and she is turned to obsidian. Luna gasps and takes off. Twilight's friends run to her.) RD: Twilight, we gotta get out of here! (A building falls into the street to the right, blocking the way.) Fluttershy: I don't wanna die! Applejack: We're not gonna die! Now c'mon! (Purple sparkles appear over a window on the falling building, indicating the Hidden LEGO Detector ability. Rarity's character icon appears above it, indicating she can use it. The player switches to her and uses it to reveal a Grapple Point. Applejack's character icon appears over it, indicating she can use it. The player switches to Applejack and uses the grapple point to pull the window out and reveal a Keystone Device. A banner with the Reveal symbol starts glowing. The player activates the Reveal Keystone.) RD: Uh, what the hay is that? PP: It's a dimensional keystone created from the start of time that can help us escape! RD: How do you know that? PP: Just a hunch! (Part of the fallen building's wall glows green, part of the ground glows blue, and a window above glows orange. 'Blue-' Reveals a Parseltongue Door. 'Orange- '''Reveals a Balloon Dog (1\3.). '''Green-' Reveals a Platform from Portal 2. Suddenly, storm goons arrive. The player gets rid of them and continues. The player puts Twilight on the green section to reveal the platform. A magic aura is around it, indicating the Magic ability. The player switches to either Twilight or Rarity and uses the Magic Ability. The Platform is pulled out of the wall and put next to the hole. Then the player puts Twilight on the blue section to reveal the Parseltongue Door. Fluttershy's character icon appears above it, indicating she can use it. The player switches to Fluttershy and uses the Parseltongue Door. The Parseltongue Door spawns pieces for a Boomerang Switch. The player builds the switch next to the platform. Rarity's character icon appears above it. The player switches to Rarity and holds the punch button to aim at the switch. Rarity throws her hairbrush at the switch, activating it. There is a sound of something powering up, and the platform now works. The player jumps onto the platform, and the platform raises the player up to the top of the fallen building. The player runs across.) Tempest: You can't run forever, princess! (The camera moves up to see Luna flying when suddenly, she is hit by yet another orb, turning her to obsidian and making her fall. Then an airship flies above the player. Storm goons climb down ropes from the airship, grab Twilight and her friends, then climb back up.) Twilight: Aah! Let go! Rarity: Get your filthy hands off of me! (When on the air ship, The player is prompted to rapidly press the punch button to break free from the goon's grasp. The player kills the goons, and saves the rest of Twilight's friends.) PP: Now what? (A cloud descends above the airship's deck. The player switches to either Twilight, Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash and destroys the cloud. The cloud drops prices for a winch. The player builds the winch and hits it. The winch sends a rope down, and the player climbs down. Halfway down, another orb hits the winch, destroying it and making the player fall onto a bridge.) CUTSCENE (We see Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Fluttershy in front of a bridge. Applejack: Over here, y'all! (Cut to Twilight picking up a storm goon with her magic and throwing it into the water. Twilight runs across the bridge and Rainbow Dash follows. Halfway across, both sides are blocked by more storm goons. Twilight desperately fires a beam of magic at a goon. It deflects it with it's shield and the beam hits the ground beneath them. It blows up and they are sent flying into the water. Then they fall down the waterfall. Cut to a shore in front of a forest. Twilight and her friends are on the shore.) Applejack: Everyone OK? Rarity: Other than a ruined mane? Just PEACHY. PP: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party pooper EVER! RD: Well, what do we do now? We can't just let them win! Spike: Are you kidding? Those goons were enormous! Twilight: Celestia said something about the Queen of the....Hippos... Somewhere south, past the Badlands. Fluttershy: But that means we'll have to....leave Equestria! Rarity: I'm not even packed! Twilight: I understand that you're scared. And no one else has to go. But I HAVE to. This queen might be our only hope. RD: Well, you're not getting ALL the glory! We're in this together! Applejack: We got yer back! PP: Let's go find this hippo! Whee! (Pinkie bounces off-screen to the left.) Spike: Uh, south. (Pinkie bounces back into view then off-screen to the right.) AREA #2 "Through The Woods" √ CHECKPOINT √ (We are in a sunny forest. We see Twilight and her friends trotting down a dirt path. We see this from behind.) PP: OK, I spy- Everyone Else: Shut up! PP: Sorry. (They approach a wall of vines.) Twilight: *sigh* Alright, let's find a way through. (An old cart starts glowing. The player destroys it, and the pieces for a Grapple Spot come out. The player builds the Grapple Spot, switches to Applejack, and pulls the vines down. The player continues toward a big gap. The player switches to either Twilight, Rainbow Dash, or Fluttershy, flies over the gap, and knocks down an old tree, which acts like one of those balance beams. The rest cross the gap using the tree and the player proceeds toward a stone wall. There is a Masterbuild Spot, two stone pillars and a painting, 3 dig spots, and a cracked wall in the stone wall. Rainbow Dash's character icon appears over the Masterbuild Spot. The player switches to Rainbow Dash and uses the Masterbuild Spot (with Twilight's figure) to build a big bomb with a Chroma Puzzle (L-Red, M-Blue, R-Yellow.) Then the player goes to one of the dig spots. Applejack's character icon appears over it. The player switches to Applejack and uses the dig spots to dig up the 3 Color Pads. Then the player goes to the cracked wall and, as Applejack, destroys it. A Keystone Device is revealed. (Note: the player doesn't have to do it in this order. Obviously.) The player activates the Chroma Keystone and solves the Chroma Puzzle. The bomb explodes, sending the characters backwards, destroying the Device, and creating a huge hole in the wall. The player proceeds to a camp. There are storm goons. The player must kill 15 of them. Then the player proceeds.) CUTSCENE (We see Tempest standing in front of a cauldron with blue smoke billowing out of it, acting as a screen.) Storm King: Is it working? Where do I look? I never understood these spells. Tempest: I'm right here, sir. Storm King: Where? Tempest: To your right. (There's a shuffling sound. Cut to the "smoke screen". We see the Storm King peering in from the right.) Storm King: Ah, there you are. (The Storm King moves to the middle of the smoke screen.) Storm King: OK, here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big rebrand here. The Storm King is tracking well as intensely intimidating. But I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A STORM! THAT'D BE GREAT!!! (Cut to Tempest rolling her eyes. Cut back to the smoke screen.) Storm King: You promised me magic that could control the elements- (The Storm King raises his staff.) Storm King: -And right now I'm holding....a branch, a twig, BLEH. Tempest: That's the Staff of Sacanas, your excllency. Storm King: Mm-hmm. Tempest: And it will harness the magic of the 4 rulers of this land. You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. Storm King: So that would be a yes, and you've locked down the 4 pegacornicuses- whatever they're called? (Cut to Tempest.) Tempest: Give me 3 days. I'll have everything ready. (Cut back to the Storm King.) Storm King: Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken. (Cut to Tempest again.) Tempest: It won't be a problem. (Cut back to the Storm King again.) Storm King: Great! See you later! (The smoke screen recedes back into the cauldron, revealing Grubber. Cut to Tempest.) Tempest: Do you have the princess? (Cut back to Grubber.) Grubber: OK, well, here's the thing. She might have.......sort of.....gotten away. Just a bit. (Cut to Tempest with a look of anger on her face. Then cut back to Grubber. He smiles sheepishly.) Grubber: Sponge cake? (He holds out a slice of cake. Then he is electrocuted. Cut to Tempest again. She takes a deep breath.) Tempest: It's OK. How far can a little pony get on her own? (Cut to a skull in the desert. (LOL) The camera moves to the right until we see the Mane 6 and Spike trotting through the desert.) Rarity: I've got sand..in my...everything. PP: Saving.......Equestria! Heh. Haha. Hahaha! Oh! Look! (Pinkie Pie crouches down and picks up Vortech's helmet. ( ;) ) PP: Maybe this guy knows which way to go! (Pinkie puts the helmet to her ear with a huge smile. A spider crawls out of it and scurries across her face and behind her ear.) PP: What's that, friend? We're lost? Haha. Hahahaha! (Pinkie tosses the helmet over her shoulder.) PP: Hahaha-*cough* *hack* Tee-hee-hee-hee! (Pinkie collapses with a deflating sound. Cut to Twilight.) Twilight: Wait... (Twilight squints her eyes.) Twilight: Is that...a city? (Cut to Twilight standing in front of Klugetown.) Twilight: It is! (Cut to the Klugetown Shops. We see Twilight and her friends walking through, looking around nervously.) AREA #3 "Klugetown Conundrum" (We start at the Klugetown Shops.) Twilight: Alright, everypony. Stay together and try not to draw attention. (There is a gate. The player runs up to it. The camera focuses on an Electricity Coil, then a Scale Maze Hatch, then it moves back. An old, empty stand starts glowing. The player destroys it, and the pieces for a Keystone Device come out. The player builds the Device next to the hatch and activates the Scale Keystone. The player goes through the maze and presses the button. Another Device drops to the ground. The player jumps down and activates the Elemental Keystone (L-Electricity, M-Fire, R-Earth.) The player puts the Twilight figure on the left part of the Toy Pad and charges the Electricity Coil. The gate opens. The player proceeds to a turtle pulling a cart left. It jolts, dropping 3 barrels. The turtle pulling the cart stops and walks to the back of the cart. A magic aura appears over the barrels. The player switches to either Rarity or Twilight and uses the Magic ability. The barrels are lifted and put back into the cart.) Turtle: Hey! Don’t use your filthy magic on my precious cargo! Twilight: Sorry… (The turtle goes back to pulling the cart. Capper walks up to Twilight and her friends.) Capper: You ponies ain’t from ‘round here, are you? Twilight: No, we aren't. PP: We're looking for the Queen of the Hippos! Capper: Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh, yeah. I know where she is. Follow me. (Capper runs up to a fence next to another gate and climbs over it. Then he opens the gate.) Capper: C’mon. Twilight: I don’t know if we should trust him… (The player follows Capper to a group of storm goons.) Twilight: Oh, no! Tempest must be looking for us! Capper: Oh…hey, fellas. Mind letting us through? (They growl in response. Then they start attacking.) Capper: Guess that’s a yes! Twilight: Quick! Get rid of them before they tell Tempest we’re here! (The player kills the goons. More goons drop in from above. The player must kill 10 of them.) Capper: I see you’ve already got a reputation. Follow me, I’ll take you someplace safe. (The player follows Capper to the entrance to his manor. The giant wheel platform is not moving.) Capper: Huh. Normally, this here water wheel would be moving. Dunno why it isn’t. (A potted plant at the left wall starts glowing, a Tracking Spot appears in front of the wheel, and there’s an Agility Wall Jump in the right wall. The player goes to the potted plant and destroys it. The pieces for an Apparition Spot come out. The player builds the Apparition Spot and teleports to the top of the wall. There’s a burst pipe with a magic aura. The player uses the Magic ability. The pipe slowly shakes until it is moved into place. The wheel shakes a little. The player either teleports or jumps down and goes to the Tracking Spot. Applejack’s character icon appears over it. The player switches to Applejack and uses the Tracking Spot. A lever is revealed. The player activates the lever. The wheel shakes more. The player goes to the Agility Wall Jump. Pinkie Pie’s character icon appears. The player switches to Pinkie Pie and jumps up the Agility Wall Jump. There is a hole in the wall at the top, exposing gears. There is a big spot where one is missing. There is also a Rainbow Brick scarecrow. The Rainbow Bricks Hint pops up. The player destroys the scarecrow. Rainbow Pieces come out. The player uses them to build a gear. The gears start spinning. The wheel jolts to life and starts spinning at a slow rate. (Again, doesn't have to be in this order.) The player jumps down.) Capper: Ah, perfect! Shall we? (The player runs onto one of the platforms and is taken upwards.) CUTSCENE (We see Capper coming out of a hatch in the floor of his manor. He looks down.) Capper: Welcome, my little ponies... (He climbs out of the hatch. Twilight and her friends poke their heads out. Capper: ...to my manor. (The camera cuts and scrolls across Capper's manor.) Rarity: Ooh. Sort of a...roco, hobo, bohemium hodgepod. (I'm not joking, I swear that's what she said in the movie!) Capper: Apologies for the state of my litter box, I wasn't expecting guests. (Cut to Twilight walking up to a bookcase.) Capper (Distant): You sure you want the Hippos? PP (Distant): Yessiree! The Queen of the Hippos! Capper (Distant): Not the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears? Fluttershy (Distant): Oh my. (Twilight exclaims softly and uses her magic to take out a book with a map on it. Cut to Capper talking to Twilight's friends.) Capper: A Sonic Rainboom? That's not a real thing. Is that a real thing? Twilight: Guys! We've been looking for the wrong Queen! (Cut to Twilight sitting at a table with a map. Twilight's friends and Capper look from behind her.) Twilight: We don't need the Queen of the Hippos, we need the Queen of the Hippo''griffs!'' (Cut to the map. Twilight points her hoof at the top of a mountain city with 2 hippogriffs.) Twilight: Part pony, part eagle! Capper: Oooohhhh! (The camera moves up to Capper) Capper: The Hippo''griffs! Now, the trouble with that is, no one knows where they are! (Cut to Twilight looking suspicious.) Twilight: Says here they're on the top of Mount Eris. PP: Oh, you mean the mountain right outside the window? (Cut to the window. We see Mount Eris in the distance. Cut back to Capper.) Capper: Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear, heh heh. (Capper smiles sheepishly. Cut to Twilight folding up the map and walking toward the door.) Twilight: C'mon, everypony. Let's go. (Cut to the door. Twilight opens it, revealing Verco.) Verco: Heeeeeere's Verco! (Twilight gasps and steps back in surprise.) Verco: These ponies better shoot rainbows outta their eyes if they'll settle YOUR debt. (Verco points at Capper, then turns to the Mane 6.) Verco: Let's load 'em up! (Cut to Twilight and her friends.) Rarity: You were...You were going to SELL US?!? Twilight: I knew I couldn't trust you! We've gotta get outta here. (Tempest's laughter is heard. Cut to the doorway. Tempest is standing there, grinning, with 2 storm goons behind her.) Tempest: Silly little ponies. (Cut to Twilight.) Twilight: Tempest! (Cut to Tempest walking in when Verco steps in front of her.) Verco: Oooh! What tricks do you know, my pretty? (Verco grabs Tempest face and squishes her cheeks. Tempest's horn sparks, then electrocutes Verco. Cut to in front of Verco.) Verco: Not bad. (Verco collapses, showing Twilight at an open window.) Twilight: Go, go! (Twilight leaps out the window. Cut to the windmill. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike are holding on to the windmill blade. Twilight and Rainbow Dash are flying above them. A storm goon reaches out of the window and grabs another windmill blade and starts pushing it the other way. Twilight and Rainbow Dash start pushing the windmill blade. Soon the windmill hits the storm goon and starts spinning rapidly until it comes off and starts rolling away. Cut to the windmill rolling through the streets. It bounces.) Applejack: Ah'm- (The windmill bounces again.) Applejack: Gunna- (The windmill bounces again.) Applejack: Be- (The windmill bounces again, flying over the camera and landing on the other side.) Applejack: Sick! (Twilight and her friends are flung off the windmill and land on a wooden path on the side of a building. They get up and look back. Cut to the windmill rolling towards them. Cut back to Twilight and her friends screaming and running away.) AREA #4 "Escape from Klugetown" √ CHECKPOINT √ (We start off with the characters automatically running down the platform. We see the windmill far back, destroying the platform. We see this through a sort of side view and front view..... like a corner view? I dunno. Anyways, the player must dodge obstacles and jump over gaps for, like, 30 seconds? A minute? Then the characters automatically jump off the platform and into a building hallway. The camera switches to a side view and moves to a big door with a Harmony Lock on it. The player runs up to it and activates it. The door opens and the player runs out onto another wooden platform. The camera moves up and to the right to the airship at the top.) Twilight: We have to go there! To the docks! (The camera moves back. The player runs right to a stairway blocked by barrels. There is a box at the bottom with a Super Strength Handle on it. Applejack's character icon appears over it. The player switches to Applejack and pulls the Super Strength Handle. The box is destroyed, making the barrels fall over and roll off the platform. Storm goons run down the stairway and attack. The player kills them and moves up the staircase onto another wooden platform. A storm soon drops onto the middle of the platform. It breaks, making the storm goon fall and leaving a big gap, impossible to jump over. A target is highlighted above the gap. A hint pops up: '''Hint- '''Only characters such as {Twilight Sparkle} can hit Targets using their Targeting Ability. The player switches to Twilight and shoots the target. A Rope Swing Point is lowered above the middle of the gap. Another hint pops up: '''Hint- '''Only characters such as {Applejack} can swing across gaps using their Rope Swing ability. The player switches back to Applejack and swings across the gap. There is a Cracked Wall. The player smashes it to reveal a Keystone Device. The player activates the Locate Keystone and moves to the edge of the gap. A rip appears, the player opens it, and a rift opens above the gap. A big version of the Batwing from The Lego Batman Movie flies through it and flies itself below the gap, making a sort of bridge. The rest of the characters cross and the player moves on to another stairway with a big glass box in the way. Rarity's character icon appears. The player switches to Rarity and uses the Sonar Smash ability to break the glass. More storm goons run down the stairway and attack. The player kills them and runs up the stairway into a street. The player runs to the right to see the docks blocked by a wall of boxes. A barrel starts glowing. The player destroys it and the pieces for an Appiration Spot come out. The player builds the Appiration Spot and teleports to behind the wall of boxes. There is a Keystone Device and another nearby banner with the Reveal symbol on it. The player activates the Reveal Keystone. Part of the ground near the wall of boxes glows orange, part of a wall of a nearby building with a big brown door glows green, and a big, brown crate glows blue. '''Blue-' Reveals a broken Micro-Manager from The Lego Movie. (Use Fix-It ability to get mini-kit) 'Orange-' Reveals a Silver LEGO gas drum. 'Green-' Reveals pieces for a Hacking Terminal. The player puts Twilight’s figure on the orange section of the Toy Pad to reveal the Silver LEGO gas canister. The player uses the Firework Cart and fires at the gas canister. The gas canister explodes, destroying the wall of boxes and the device. The player runs to the airship.) CUTSCENE (We see Twilight and her friends galloping toward the Airship. They jump onto the deck and hide in the storage in a pile of boxes. The airship takes off. Cut to Tempest, Grubber, and Capper at the edge of the docks. Tempest turns to Capper.) Tempest: Tell me where they’re going… (Tempest’s horn sparks.) Tempest: NOW. Capper: Er, uh….S-Skull Island. Yea, Black ''Skull Island. (Tempest narrows her eyes. Cut to Twilight and her friends in the storage. A hatch opens above them. Cut to the hatch opening. We see 2 crew members looking in.) Crew Member 1: Looks like we’ve got some stowaways. Crew Member 2: Brawk! (Crew Member 1 looks back.) Crew Member 1: What do the orders say? (Cut to Celaeno reading an open book. She closes the book.) Celaeno: Throw them overboard. (Cut to Twilight and her friends gasping. Suddenly, we hear a whistle blow. Cut to Celaeno.) Celaeno: Lunch break! (Celaeno walks off-screen.) LEVEL COMPLETE! Rule Breaker: 420,000 studs Character in Peril: X Mini-Kits: 0/10 Gold Bricks: 2/24 Level 3 Will add. Level 4 Will add. Level 5 Will add. Level 6 Will add. Achievements *'Friendship is Magic! '- Complete the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack. *'Easy As Pie - Complete any quest in the My Little Pony: The Movie Adventure World. *'Oh, I Love Breaking the Rules! '- Achieve the Rule Breaker stud goal in any My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack level. Mini-Kits Mini-kit *A Triple-Layer Cake Character in Peril *Derpy Hooves Category:Story Packs Category:Story Pack Levels